1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle console/shifter arrangement. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle console/shifter arrangement in a vehicle where a center console is aligned with at least one feature of an instrument panel.
2. Background Information
Improvements to vehicle manufacturing and assembly techniques are routinely being made. Such improvements often include changes to methods and also to design of parts used in the assembly of portions of vehicles.
Installation of interior components that are fixed to the floor and/or frame of a vehicle are a challenge as a result of routine engineering tolerances. For example, predetermined alignment of mating components may require special installation procedures to overcome conventional engineering tolerances and ensure an aesthetically pleasing final appearance. Such special installation procedures slow down production and increase production costs.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for improved installation procedures relating to mating components in order to improve production. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.